Portable terminals are very popular in various industrial and lifestyle fields since they are small enough to be carried while they can support specific user functions. Recently, portable terminals synthetically supporting various user functions have appeared. Each of these portable terminals supports the user functions and provides screens corresponding to the user functions through a display unit. Accordingly, a user can use a particular user function to consume contents through a screen according to operation of the particular user function.
Also, a portable terminal supports a voice communication, a Short Message Service (SMS) communication, a video communication, etc. with another portable terminal. To this end, when a user inputs a phone number of a counterpart terminal and selects one of a voice communication, an SMS communication, and a video communication and a user of the counterpart terminal then approves the selected communication service, the terminal can provide the selected communication service. The supported communication service as described above may include not only a communication service in a predetermined area in which the same language is used, but also between areas in which different languages are used. As a result, a communication between people using different languages is also supported in recent times. In the communication between people using different languages, a normal communication can be established when one party can understand the language of the other party. Especially when neither party can understand the language of the other party, a normal communication cannot be made even after the communication connection.